Young Love and It's Consequences
by Megs6292
Summary: It's Anna's senior year of high school and she's graduating in a few months'. She's always kept her heart guarded because of her cerebral palsy on her right side, she's dated guys but for only a short amount of time so they don't question her about it bec


**Disclaimer:** I don't own GH I'm only 14.

**A/N: **This is a fanfic I have all ready written so I'll just post all the chapters now, if you like it I will post a sequal.

Prologue

Anna rolled over in her bed and slammed her left hand down on the alarm clock. After the alarm was shut off she went back to sleep. If Anna knew one thing she knew she hated high school as much or more than junior high, she had no idea how she survived the three years of high much less part of her fourth. Twenty minutes later Anna heard her dad's voice in the same tone it was every morning give or take some Saturdays.

"Anna Mattie Scorpio-Drake, get your butt up now or you'll be late for school!" Patrick yelled getting frustrated with his youngest daughter.

Anna buried her head deep into her pillow and moaned.

"No, I'm not getting up!" Anna yelled back putting the cover over her head.

Down in the kitchen Patrick and Robin exchanged glances and Patrick headed up the stairs.

When he got upstairs he opened the door to Anna's room and went over to her bed and peeled off the covers, grabbing Anna's arms and pulling her up.

As she got out her clothes she shot Patrick an icy glare. Patrick didn't take it personally because it was like their morning routine. He walked down the stair hearing Anna grumble about how much she hated school.

When Anna got downstairs she saw her mom and dad taking their HIV medication but, didn't pay much attention to it because that's what they did every morning and she was used to it. She walked out the door without being noticed.

When Anna got to school she got her books for the next four classes which was hard because she couldn't hold onto things as tight with her right side. She juggled four books and a huge binder. She tried juggling a paperback book on top of the 3-ring binder but, it fell lightly to the floor. Anna rolled her eyes in annoyance because the book fell to the floor and she was tired and wanted to be in bed asleep. She thought "Maybe I shouldn't have stayed on the phone with Callie until midnight,"

As she bent down to pick the book up a boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes bent down at the same time and picked it up for her. When they both stood up she got a better look at him he had a PC High t-shirt on with faded blue jeans. She had to admit he was cute especially for a guy at PC High. When it came to guys she dated them a few times and moved onto the next guy, her mom, her sister Megan and her older brother Nathan had accused her of being the female version of her father before he met their mom, even her dad said the same thing.

"Thanks," Anna said taking the book back.

"You're welcome, aren't you in my math class?"

"I don't know what period do you have it?" Anna asked starting to walk to her first period.

"First period," the boy answered walking next to her.

"We have the same class then," Anna said glancing over at him as they inched closer to the math room.

"My names Hunter by the way,"

"Mines Anna,"

By that time they had reached the math room and they had to take their seats.

When Anna took her seat in front of her best friend Callie her friend whispered "You do realize who you just walked in with don't you?"

"If you mean do I know his name he told me when we walked in,"

"No, I mean he's like one of the popular guys," Callie whispered back.

Anna rolled her eyes and whispered so low Callie could hardly hear her "He's not even my type,"

"You mean he's not the type you could date and dump," Callie responded not hiding the sarcasm in her tone.

Anna didn't respond because she didn't want to think about it and partly because the teacher walked in the room.

Chapter 1

Anna had gotten through four periods and was now in her fifth period. During lunch Callie had asked endless questions about what had happened out in the hall with Hunter and Anna shook it off to her as nothing. Now in the middle of her fifth period composition class she looked over and who was sitting next to her? It was Hunter, She had had first, second and fifth period with him so far. She glanced over to catch him looking in her direction. They both watched the teacher closely for a few moments and then Anna leaned over.

"You this is becoming a habit with you," Anna whispered.

"What?" Hunter asked his attention no longer on the teacher.

"I just met you this morning and we've had three out of seven classes together," Anna whispered.

"I'm not stalking you I promise," Hunter replied teasingly putting his hand over his chest to show he promised.

"Oh I know," Anna whispered smiling.

The teacher noticed a conversation going on and asked "Hunter, Megan is their something you would like to share with the class?"

Without even flinching Anna answered "No, I was just asking about the writing assignment,"

"Well if you have any questions about the assignment I'm giving out ask me." the teacher said starting class again.

Hunter looked over at Anna and gave her a "You're good!" look.

The composition teacher continued to talk "I will be assigning you a writing assignment that is worth a test grade, you will have to pick a topic and make an outline on how the process of whatever the topic is would be carried out you will have to make note cards and present it in front of class."

At that Anna sunk down into her seat she hated getting up in front of class.

The teacher named off who would be partnered with who. After naming off most of the class she said "Hunter and Anna you're partnered up,"

They both exchanged glances. Lucky for them the bell rang.

Out in the hall Hunter said "You handled that well," referring to when the teacher caught them talking.

"Yeah well, me and my friend Callie sometimes ask each other questions in class sometimes and the teachers would notice,"

"My parents found out about it once too,"

"Did they ground you?" Hunter asked.

"No, they let me off with a warning, my older sister was there and it made it worse though,"

"Should I ask why?"

"Its fine, my older sister who isn't even in school anymore because she's out of college was always the good daughter because she was always good in school."

"I tried really hard in school but, when I got to junior high it got harder because of the social life stuff and I always took things personally for some reason," Anna explained leaving out the story about how her physical problems made things more difficult.

"Yeah I know junior high was when everything got really hard because no one knew what they were doing," Hunter said knowing she was leaving something out but, didn't press her on it.

"That's true," Anna said.

"So do you want to talk over the phone about the assignment?" Hunter asked changing the subject because he could tell Anna was uncomfortable.

"Sure," Anna responded jotting down her number and then went to sixth period.

Chapter 2

Anna was sitting in her room doing her math homework when the phone rang. Before Anna could pick it up someone answered the phone.

"Anna phones for you!" Megan yelled at the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay I'll get it!" Anna yelled back.

Anna picked up the phone "Hello,"

"Hey it's Hunter,"

"Hi, you ready to work on the outline?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, what do you want to do it on?"

"It has to be an outline to show you how to do something in steps maybe we could do cheerleading?"

"If it involves me in a mini skirt no," Hunter said.

"Okay scratch the cheerleading idea you have any ideas?"

"Let me think, how to dribble a basketball, skateboarding and now I'm out of ideas," Hunter sighed.

"Let's review here cheerleading, basket ball and skateboarding,"

"Since you refuse to wear a cheerleading uniform that's out of the question and I don't know how to skateboard so I'd probably fall on my butt in front of the whole class, I can dribble a basketball but I'm very uncoordinated especially when it comes to stuff like that," Anna finished.

"Okay scratch the basketball idea then, what do you want to do then?"

"We could make chocolate chip cookies," Anna offered.

"Great idea but, how we can't bake at school,"

"The teacher said we just had to bring in the visual aids she didn't say we had to bake it in front of the class," Anna said.

"True but what if the cookies we bake turn out bad?" Hunter asked.

"That's easy Toll House break and bake cookies the teacher won't be able to tell the difference,"

"Okay so we're baking cookies when do you want to do the actual baking?" Hunter asked curiously.

"Well since the presentation isn't until next week we could do it over the weekend,"

"Okay, your house or mine?" Hunter asked.

"Mine,"

"Okay, so you like cheerleading?" Hunter said changing the subject.

"Yeah I did it when I was twelve and just loved it,"

"You decided not to do it in high school because I haven't seen you at any of the games." Hunter said unaware he was hitting on a touchy subject.

"Let's just say there were reasons I couldn't do it again," Anna said not lying.

The conversation was interrupted by Nathan yelling up the stairs "Hey twerp get down here,"

"Okay wait a sec and let me get off the phone, you do realize I'm seventeen now not five years old I can get you for that!" Anna yelled down the stairs not realizing Hunter could hear the conversation.

"Hey I have to go I'm being called downstairs for something,"

"Okay I'll see you at school," Hunter said hanging up the phone.

When she got down the stairs and sat at the table Nathan asked "Who was that on the phone?"

When Patrick shot him a look he just shrugged.

"Just a guy I'm doing a school project with,"

"Sure," Nathan said not convinced.

"Oh my god you were listening weren't you?"

"Aren't you a little mature for that you are twenty one aren't you?" Anna said ready to strangle her brother.

Nathan smiled mischievously.

Anna narrowed her eyes and said "You better run now," With that both Nathan and Anna were off.

"Hey don't run in the house," Robin yelled but wasn't heard.

Patrick turned and said "Thank you Megan for being the one child where I could keep some of my sanity!"

"No problem," Megan smiled.

Chapter 3

"What's an S word that rhymes with something party involved," Callie asked referring to the poem she had to write for her Comp class.

"Stripper?"

Anna looked at her friend in shock "Callie no way!"

Hunter walked up behind Anna and asked "Did I hear something about a stripper?"

"Yeah my friend Callie here just wants to get sent to the principal's office for putting the word stripper in a poem!"

"Hey I just thought of it off the top off my head!" Callie said noticing how close Hunter and Anna were.

"What day do you want to come over to my house to do part of the outline project?" Anna asked feeling Callie burn holes in the back of her head.

"Saturday?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah that'll be good,"

After Hunter was out of seeing and hearing distance Callie put her hand to Anna's forehead "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah what's wrong with you?" Anna asked.

"You must not be, what the heck are you doing being that close to Hunter because I know you're not dating him and you never have guy friends,"

"We got partnered up for a writing assignment but, is it so impossible that I'm friends with him?" Anna asked a little defensively.

"Well for other people but with you…No, unless…" Callie let her sentence trail realizing something.

"Oh my god!" "You like him, I mean really like him don't you?"

"Would you shut up, yeah I like him as a friend," Anna said emphasizing the word friend.

"Sure Anna, we've been friends since third grade you can't fool me, you like him!"

"When I say this I mean you like him more than the guys that have been victim to you date and dump method," Callie said.

She was like this all through lunch and Anna kept repeating she only liked him as a friend.

But, as she said she wondered "If Hunter's just my friend then why was it so easy to tell him about my brother, sister and cheerleading but, not my cerebral palsy?" She guessed she wasn't ready to drop that bombshell because with Hunter things were so easy she didn't want to complicate things with their friendship.

Chapter 4

Anna was at her locker when she felt someone touch her shoulder. She turned around to see Hunter.

She smiled "Hi,"

"So, you still want me to come over tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course," Anna responded yawning.

When Anna wasn't looking Hunter smiled.

Anna saw this and said "What?"

"Nothing,"

"I see someone's pretty tired for it to be a Friday," Hunter said.

"It from my lack of judgment, I drank a bottle of Mountain Dew really late at night,"

"Why did you do that?"

"I was trying to finish a book report that's due in my Lit class today and no I didn't hold off until the last minute the teacher gave us the assignment yesterday and wanted it done today," Anna explained.

"That's stupid,"

"Yeah I know so, excuse me if I'm grouchy until ah, lunch or sixth period."

"So you want me at your house around nine?" Hunter said teasingly.

"No, you'd be lucky if I'm even awake at that time plus even if I was I'd still be in my pajamas,"

"I wouldn't mind,"

"I would," Anna protested.

"I've got two little sisters I'd understand,"

"You've got younger sisters?" Anna asked.

"Yeah don't act so surprised," Hunter smiled as they took their seats.

The next afternoon Hunter and Anna were in her kitchen attempting to make cookies for the writing assignment.

"You're dad gave the warning glare when I walked in,"

Anna waved her hand not phased by it "He's just in protective parent mode he did that with Megan now he's doing it with me,"

Hunter nodded noticing Anna had some cookie batter on her face.

"You have some cookie batter on your cheek,"

"Oh I do?" Anna asked trying to get it off but missed the spot.

"Here," Hunter said taking his finger wiping it off.

Hunter took his hand off Anna's face but, neither of them glanced away from each other, their gazes locked on each others. The both tilted their heads and leaned forward but before their lips could connect they were interrupted by a voice from the kitchen doorway.

"What the hell are you two doing!"

Chapter 5

"What the hell are you two doing!" Nathan yelled.

Anna pulled away from Hunter wanting to strangle her older brother.

She bit her bottom lip and said "Hunter can you excuse me for a minute while I talk to my brother,"

Hunter nodded in understanding.

When Anna thought her and Nathan were out of hearing distance she lashed out "Why did you do that!"

"I have a better question Anna, what were you two doing?"

"I told you he came over so we could work on our outline assignment," Anna explained.

"Oh, I didn't realize you guys had to be that close to bake cookies, unless you like him?"

"We're just friends,"

"Okay if you're just friends then why was your face only inches from his?" Nathan asked not buying his younger sisters excuse.

"I had cookie dough on my face and couldn't get it off so he was helping me,"

"The way you guys were looking at each other it looked like a lot more than that,"

"You know once you cross that certain line--" Nathan was interrupted by Anna.

"Oh my god not this lecture no way am I going to let you go all parental on me!"

Anna gave a hollow laugh "You do realize I'm seventeen don't you Nathan, you don't have to treat me with kid-gloves anymore."

"Have you even told him?" Nathan asked motioning towards Anna's right side.

"No I haven't yet but, I was going to when I was ready to but, it looks like now I'm going to have to aren't I?" Anna said glaring at her brother.

Back in the kitchen Hunter overheard the last part of the conversation about Nathan not having to treat Anna with kid-gloves and about her cerebral palsy.

Patrick heard noise coming from the living room and came downstairs to see what was going on.

"What's going on?" Patrick said looking between Anna and Nathan.

"Nothing dad, Nathan just stuck his nose where it didn't belong." Anna said heading back towards the kitchen.

When she got back in the kitchen there was a long uncomfortable silence.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hunter asked hurt evident in his voice.

Anna sighed and said "You know when I said I hadn't liked school much since junior high?"

Hunter nodded.

"Well I got asked about it a lot when I got in seventh grade and on from that point and it made me more self-conscious unlike when I was in grade school and in the lower grades it hadn't bothered me all that much,"

Hunter nodded telling her to continue.

"I had just wanted to blend in with the rest of the students but, I didn't say anything to you because you didn't ask and I liked that, our friendship wasn't forced because I wasn't self conscious about it around you,"

"Because I didn't know,"

Anna nodded.

"I wouldn't have treated any differently because of it, I would have talked about it if you had wanted to but, I wouldn't bring it up," Hunter said.

"I know that now,"

"You can trust me,"

"I know I can," Anna said as they went back to working on the outline and talking about multiple subjects.

Chapter 6

"Admit it you like her!" Caden Hunter's friend said noticing like everyone else in the school how close Hunter and Anna had become.

"She's just my friend," Hunter responded wondering why he had even opened his mouth to Caden about what had happened on Saturday.

"Okay if you guys are just friends what were you guys doing that close, I mean my god Hunter her older brother caught you!" Caden said making the quotation sign when he said the word friends.

"She had cookie dough on her face!" Hunter exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Sure," Caden said not convinced.

"Are you going to keep grilling me about this?"

"Yeah, until I get it through your thick skull that you like her or actually have feelings for her,"

"I don't know Anna that well but, from what I've seen and what everyone else in this school has seen you and Anna have something going on you guys are just blind to it."

Hunter just looked at Caden and shook his head. He wouldn't admit it to Caden but, he did care about her.

"Okay let me get this straight Nathan catches you and Hunter in your kitchen just about to kiss and you're still going to claim you guys are just friends?"

"I don't buy it," Callie said shaking her head.

"Do I have to tell you until I'm blue in the face?"

"I had cookie dough on my face he was helping me get it off!"

"We're just friends!" Anna finished.

Callie sighed "I know you like the date and dump method but, it's making you blind to when a guy really has feelings for you,"

"Unless…You're afraid if you give your heart to a guy he'll hand it right back because of your physical problems,"

Anna was silent Callie hit it right on the mark she was afraid if she gave her heart to a guy he'd hand it right back because of that reason. 

"Anna you're my best friend and I love you to death but, you can't always keep yourself be so guarded."

"I don't know Hunter that well personally but, I don't think he's the type that would hold your physical problem against you,"

"He knows, he found out thanks to my brother walking in on us," Anna said quietly.

"What did he do?"

"He told me he wouldn't have treated me any differently if he had known,"

"See he wouldn't have done that if hadn't really cared about you," Callie said.

"I think you both know there's more going on you just don't want to admit it," Callie said looking at Anna.

"Maybe,"

Anna thought about all that Callie had said and she knew she cared about Hunter she just didn't totally admit it to Callie but, Callie had pretty much figured it out.

Chapter 7

A few days had passed and Callie and Caden had gotten together and made a plan to force Anna and Hunter together and make them admit something more than a friendship was going on.

"Okay do you have the handcuffs?" Callie asked.

"Got 'em" Caden said holding them up.

"Good, now we've got the plan all figured out?"

"Yeah, let's go,"

It was lunchtime so everyone was in the cafeteria. Caden and Callie went their separate ways.

"Hey Anna I need you to come with me for a second," Callie said grabbing Anna by the wrist.

"What do you want?" Anna asked.

"You'll see," was all Callie said.

On the other side of the lunchroom Caden said "Hunter come with me for a second,"

Hunter eyed his friend suspiciously but followed anyway.

They stopped at the student locker room

"What are we doing here?" Hunter asked but stopped when he saw Anna.

Anna did the same when she saw him.

"Okay I think you guys know why you're here," Callie said walking Hunter and Anna in a second room Caden followed behind her.

"Um… Why are we in here?" Anna asked glaring at Callie.

"You guys are in denial," Callie responded taking the handcuffs and clasping them on Hunter and Anna's wrists.

"What the heck are you doing?" Anna asked.

"Trying to make you guys realize what everyone else can see…That you guys have feelings for each other." Callie explained.

"Now we'll be back after lunch if you haven't figured it out by then you're keeping them on until the end of the day," Callie said walking out the door with Caden before Anna or Hunter could protest.

"I'm making a mental note to strangle Callie later!' Anna exclaimed.

"I guess Callie had talked to you too?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I guess Caden talked to you too?"

"Yep," Hunter responded.

They both sat down.

"What do you want to do?"

"We could talk I guess," Anna responded.

"So you said you were the youngest in your family?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I've always been the more irresponsible one compared to my older sister Megan but, then again she was kind of forced to grow up,"

"What exactly do you mean forced?" Hunter asked.

"We have a long family history you sure you want to hear it?"

"Well we have a long time before lunch ends so I have time." Hunter smiled.

"Well when my sister Megan was two years old our dad had to help our grandpa Noah because his liver was failing but, I don't know the whole story, I do know my dad ended up giving him part of his liver and it backfired because his started failing."

"Wow and this was when your sister was only two years old," Hunter said amazed.

"Yeah do you want me to continue or stop there?"

"Go ahead," Hunter said.

After that when my sister was only thirteen my mom got pregnant with Nathan and because of that--" Anna stopped realizing Hunter didn't even know about her parents having HIV.

"Because of that what?" Hunter asked.

"Theirs something else you didn't know both my parents are HIV positive…"

Hunter was quiet for a few minutes.

"Knowing both of your parents have HIV doesn't make me not have feelings for you," Hunter said getting quiet once he realized what he had said.

"You have feelings for me I mean more than just a friendship?"

Hunter nodded not saying anything he just leaned forward and Anna did the same. Hunter cupped Anna's face with the hand that wasn't handcuffed.

Callie and Caden unlocked the door and watched un-heard by Hunter or Anna.

Chapter 8

Anna woke up to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She groaned and thought "who could be calling now?"

"Hello?" Anna asked sleepily.

"Well aren't we a ray of sunshine this morning," Hunter said teasingly.

"Very funny, you do realize its 6 A.M. don't you?" Anna asked still half asleep.

"Yeah, I do realize that,"

"You know if I didn't have to get up in fifteen minutes to get ready for school and it was the weekend I'd be so mad at you right now." Anna whispered.

"So wake you up at 5 A.M. Saturday morning?"

"I'm not going to respond to that because I know you heard me,"

"Okay, have you told your parents about us?" Hunter asked changing the subject.

"Have you told yours?"

"Not yet," Hunter said

"I haven't outright told them but, I've dropped little hints here and there." Anna whispered because she heard footsteps and figured it was her mom and dad getting ready.

"Dropping hints is a good idea,"

"Yeah, it's just they're not necessarily used to me dating only one guy and I'm trying to soften the blow a little bit since my dad gets so over protective,"

"Yeah I can understand that, my moms really over protective too," Hunter said.

Before Anna could say anything else she heard her dad's voice in the hallway.

"Speaking of our parents my dads in the hallway getting ready to wake me up,"

"Okay, I'll see you at school," Hunter said.

"Okay bye," Anna said before hanging up.

Anna laid back in bed and made it look like she had been asleep.

Patrick came in and said "time to get up," he pulled the covers off expecting Anna to fight about having to get up. But surprisingly she didn't she got up without a word.

"Who are you and what have you done with my daughter Anna?" Patrick asked in shock.

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Well just the fact we have the same argument five days a week and you get up today without a word?"

Anna just shrugged.

As she got ready for school she thought about the phone conversation she and Hunter had earlier that morning.

When Anna got to school and was at her locker she felt someone come up behind her. She turned to see Hunter.

She smiled as they both leaned forward and their lips connected. She wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck still amazed at how easy things were with him even when they were more than just friends since their friends forced them to admit they had feelings for each other. When they pulled away Hunter said "Obviously that call I gave you this morning got someone in a good mood," Anna smiled as they headed off to first period together.

When Anna took her seat that was in front of Callie she got tapped on the shoulder.

"You two looked pretty cozy, I guess locking you guys in a closet in the locker room did some good," Callie said.

"Yeah you could say that, he called me on my cell this morning at six o'clock in the morning,"

"Oh I bet you loved that," Callie said knowing how hard it was to get Anna up for anything.

"I didn't mind after waking up a little bit," Anna shrugged

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my best friend Anna?"

"You must really have feelings for Hunter if you don't bite his head off when he calls that early in the morning." Callie said.

Anna just smiled because the teacher came in the room.

The bell that signaled first period to be over rang and all the students filtered out into the hallway.

"I'll see you fourth period and we're going to…" Anna said letting her sentence trail.

"Yeah, I'm going to tell my parent's tonight I think I'll tell my dad first so he can help me ease my mom into the idea." Hunter explained.

"I'm probably just going to tell my parents together I don't know," Anna said.

"Okay, I'll see you at lunch,"

"Okay," Anna replied.

At lunch Callie was trying to get Anna to give details about the early morning phone call.

"So what did he say?"

"We talked about what we would tell our parents about us," Anna said.

"Oh boy, you don't know who his parents are do you?"

"No, all I know is he has two sisters," Anna explained.

Before the coversation could go any further Hunter came over to the table.

"I hear you called Anna's house at 6 A.M."

"Yeah I did," Hunter replied.

"She must be in a really good mood or she really likes you because when I did that she bit my head off," Callie said.

"Yeah well Callie, when you wake me up at five o'clock an hour before I usually wake up and it stormed the whole night I do get mean,"

"When was this?"

"When we were in seventh grade, when I really didn't like school all that much."

"Now, why were you up because of a storm?" Hunter asked.

"Do you want the long drawn out version or the summary?" Anna asked.

"I'll do the long drawn out version,"

"Okay, it was like the week before seventh grade ended and it started storming and the electricity went out and we weren't as prepared as we could've been,"

"The lights we could find started burning out after a while so we had to end up getting out candles," Anna was interrupted by Callie.

"Wait didn't we have to get out candles one other time during the summer?"

"Oh yeah, you mean when we did that really stupid thing when the candles were lit?" Anna asked.

Callie nodded.

"I'm afraid to ask what did you do?" Hunter asked.

"We had all the lights we needed but, the batteries were dead so us not knowing that nail polish was flammable we sat on the carpet and did our nails so we wouldn't die of boredom,"

Hunter looked between the two and then laid his head on the table and started laughing.

"Okay, now I'm really afraid to ask what happened when the electricity went out before?" Hunter asked raising his head from the table.

"When the house is really quiet like it is when the electricity goes out when the house settles it sounds like someone's walking around upstairs and it did that and it just gives me the creeps. Well I was creeped out enough but, then my brother and dad start helping it along by trying to scare the crap out of me,"

"We ended up going downstairs because the sirens started going off and we didn't get upstairs to bed until midnight, It stormed the rest of the night and that kept me up then she calls five minutes after I finally fall asleep." Anna finished.

"Then she was mad at me until lunch time," Callie added

"Wow," Was all Hunter could say at the moment.

Callie looked in his direction "See all the craziness you're getting into?"

"I think I can handle it," Hunter said looking at Anna.

Chapter 9

Anna was at her locker not even paying attention to her surroundings thinking about what her special Ed teacher had said. But, she was brought out of her thoughts by Hunter coming up next to her.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked automatically noticing Anna was upset.

Anna turned around and said "Nothing, my special ed teacher just basically went off on me and said she wasn't going to do the outline project for me, on top of that she said I did it wrong so I have to do it over again on top of doing the note cards,"

Hunter took hold of both of Anna's hands and gave her a sympathetic smile "I'm sorry you're teacher went off on you when she shouldn't have,"

"Well I should be used to it by now and know how to brush it off but, that's one of my flaws I take things personally when I shouldn't."

"You were just trying to please your teacher, there's nothing wrong with that,"

"To an extint," Anna added pressing her forehead against Hunter's.

Before they could say anything else the end of the day announcement came on announcing the winter formal since it was mid-December.

Later that night Anna sat at the kitchen table trying to do some of her homework while watching her mom talk to her special education teacher about the outline project over the phone…If Anna didn't know any better she could have sworn she saw steam coming out of her moms ears because she was so mad at the teacher.

Anna felt her cell phone vibrate and saw she had a text message she left the kitchen unnoticed.

Shortly after Anna left Robin hung up the phone.

"What's the problem?" Patrick asked.

"You know that special education teacher Anna has this year?"

"The younger one we've had so many problems with?"

"Yeah, she says Anna hasn't been trying in school," Robin said.

"What, that's a bunch of crap because from what I've seen this year she's been trying in school," Patrick said now as mad as Robin.

Up in Anna's room she laid on her bed looking at the text message she got from Hunter.

Hunter: Hey what is u doing?

Anna smiled and replied back.

Anna: Not much I've been downstairs doing homework listening to my mom on the phone about making me do the whole outline project over.

Hunter: Has your mom told you what was said yet or not?

Anna: Nope she hasn't said anything yet she was still on the phone when you text messaged me.

Anna: But one thing I do know is my mom is really mad…I think I saw steam coming out of her ears!

Hunter: LOL

Anna heard her mom yelling from the bottom of the stairs and got off her bed to open the door so she could hear better.

"What?" Anna yelled standing at the top of the stairs.

"Come down here for a second, it's about what your teacher said on the phone," Robin said.

Before Anna went downstairs she sent a text message to Hunter.

Anna: brb

Hunter: okay

Anna came downstairs and said "What is it?"

"I just got off the phone with your teacher and she said you're not trying hard enough in school, I don't believe her though," Robin said.

"What does she mean I'm not trying hard enough, I've been working my butt off to keep my grades up!"

"We know that," Patrick said.

"Now what she told me was that the rough draft of the outline didn't need to be in full sentences," Robin said.

"Yeah, and I have to make note cards of what I'm going to say when we have to present."

"Okay, do you want help on it?' Robin asked.

"Um…Yes!"

"Let me go get it from upstairs," Anna replied heading back up the stairs.

When she was upstairs Anna grabbed her outline but also sent a text message to Hunter.

Anna: My mom just got off the phone with my teacher and she's going to try to help me with my outline.

Hunter : Okay what did the teacher say?

Anna: That I wasn't trying hard enough.

Hunter: That's a bunch of crap,

Anna: I know.

Hunter: If you want to hold off telling our parents about us because of this I'll understand.

Anna: No we don't need to hold off I'll just wait until everything at my house cools off before I say anything.

Hunter: Okay, bye.

Later that night after the outline was redone Anna was preparing to tell her parents about her and Hunter. She decided to approach her mom first.

"Mom can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Robin responded sitting down on the couch turning her attention to Anna.

"You know that guy Hunter that came over to help me with the outline project?"

"Yeah," Robin responded.

"Well, I really like him and we're--"

"Together now?' Robin finished for her.

"Yeah,"

Robin gave her daughter a reassuring smile.

"You were nervous about saying anything about it weren't you"

Anna nodded "Just the way Nathan reacted when Hunter came over and we almost kissed I was debating whether I should say anything,"

"Nathan's just going into protective older brother mode but, do you want some advice that your grandma Anna gave me before me and your dad got together?"

Anna nodded.

"She told me to give my heart, but guard my soul,"

"So you really like him huh?" Robin asked.

"Yeah I do really like him," Anna said going into the whole story about the locker room.

At Hunter's house he approached his dad about how to tell his mom about him and Anna.

"Hey dad can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Ric answered.

"You know when I had to go over to Dr. Drake and Dr. Scorpio-Drakes house to do that project with their daughter Anna?"

"Yes," Ric said having an idea of what his son was getting to.

"You like her don't you?"

"Yeah," Hunter admitted.

"You know this won't go over well with your mother with Anna being--"

"Yeah, I know that's why I came to you first." Hunter explained.

"Came to your dad first about what?" Alexis asked as she walked into the room.

Hunter explained what he had to his dad in a manner he hoped would go over well with his mother but it did the exact opposite.

"No you can't date her you can see her to do the outline project that's it," Alexis said.

Hunter usually didn't get mad at his mother that much, he questioned some of her actions sometimes but that was all. He knew his mother didn't outright say he couldn't date Anna because of her physical problems but that's what she had basically meant.

"You can't hold Anna's physical problems against her and yet that's what you're doing," Hunter said coming to Anna's defense.

"No I'm just saying you can't date her, it's nothing against her." Alexis said rationalizing.

Hunter didn't say anything he just turned around and went to his room.

When he got up to his room he saw his cell phone vibrating.

He picked it up when he saw it was Anna.

Anna: Hey, did you tell your parents yet?

Hunter: Yeah, I got 1 vote yes 1 vote no.

Anna: Who voted no?

Hunter: my mom, what about u?

Anna: Both of my parents were ok with it.

Anna: Who are your parents anyway you've never told me.

Hunter: Alexis Davis and Ric Lansing.

Anna: So what exactly did your mom say?

Hunter: She said that we can oonly work on the outline project, no dating.

Anna: That sucks!

Hunter: I know.

Anna: I have an idea maybe,

Hunter: I'm afraid to ask, what?

Anna: Maybe I can talk my sister into helping us,

Hunter: You mean sneak around?"

Anna: well if you want to call it that…

Hunter : I'll try talking to my dad but, I better go so we don't get caught.

Anna: Okay, bye.

Hunter : Bye.

Anna flopped on her bed and got on the phone to call her sister Megan to see if she'd help them.

Chapter 10

The next morning Anna stomped down the stairs and plopped in a kitchen chair making sure she had everything before she left.

"Hey what's with the attitude?" Patrick asked looking over from where he was standing at the counter taking his HIV medications.

About that time Megan walked through the door. Anna glared at her. Anna was mad at her because she wasn't going to help Anna sneak around to see Hunter.

"Megan, can I talk to you for a sec?" Anna asked not giving Megan time to answer.

Robin and Patrick exchanged confused looks.

When the girls though they were out of hearing distance Megan said

"I know you're still mad at me for not helping you and this guy Hunter that you like now but I can't,"

"Megan you're my big sister…" Anna trailed off as she said it in the sweetest tone she could get to come out of her.

"It's part of the big sister job description if you haven't read up on it!" Anna yelled not hiding her sarcastic tone.

"Well I'm sorry if I wanted to help you avoid getting in trouble because I know sneaking around with a boy when you obviously aren't supposed to see each other is the number one way to do it," Megan yelled harshly trying to get it through her younger sister's thick skull.

"You never had to sneak around because you dated Cameron all four years of high school and both sets of parents approved of the relationship!" Anna shot back.

"Yes both sets of parents approved but, if you think my relationship with Cameron was smooth sailing you've got something coming to you,"

Anna gave an exasperated sigh.

"What the heck are you guys fighting about?" Patrick asked emerging from the kitchen.

"Well, I'm guessing mom told you about that guy I like, Hunter apparently his mom disapprove of us dating we're only allowed to talk about the school assignment we're paired up for."

"Okay first of all who are his parents?" Patrick asked Robin coming up next to him.

"Ric and Alexis," Anna answered.

Megan slipped out the door unnoticed because she had to get to work.

"Okay, calm down and maybe me and your dad can talk to Ric an Alexis about it okay?" Robin said

"Fine," Anna answered walking out the door.

When Anna got to her first period class Callie noticed something was up with her and Hunter.

"Hey what's up with you and Hunter is something wrong?"

"You could say that," Anna replied.

"What happened?" Callie asked

Anna wrote her a note since the teacher was going to come in the class soon.

Callie read the note and whispered "You want me to help you guys sneak around?"

"Well with the boundaries of no dating what so ever his mother put up that the only choice we have besides text messaging back and forth and that wouldn't be the same as seeing each other,"

"Okay I'll help," Callie replied.

At lunch Callie grabbed Hunter and Anna and took them to the one place no one would find them in the school.

"A closet in the locker room?" Hunter and Anna said in unison.

"What did you expect a room with rose petals?"

"It's a high school you can't find that many places to hide," Callie said before leaving.

Anna wrapped her arms around Hunter's neck.

"I missed seeing you at your locker this morning," Hunter whispered.

"Even with how grouchy I am in the morning?" Anna teased.

"Yes even with how grouchy you are in the morning,"

"I missed you too," Anna said pressing her forehead against his.

The slowly leaned in to kiss.

Hunter cupped Anna's face with his hands like the last time they were in the locker room except last time they weren't handcuffed together.

They heard a knock at the door and knew it was Callie because they had came up with a code knock.

They rested their foreheads together again.

"I'm always going to hate this part," Anna whispered.

"I know," Hunter replied before reluctantly pulling away. 

Chapter 11

Anna was grateful when it got to be fifth period because she got to be with Hunter without feeling like they would get in trouble if they were caught together.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Hunter asked noticing how nervous Anna looked and he remembered her telling him she hated speaking in front of people.

"About speaking in front of the class, yeah I've always been that way,"

"You'll do fine, I'll be up there to help you if you get stuck," Hunter reassured her squeezing her hand under the table.

Anna had to admit Hunter being up there with Hunter did calm her nerves a little.

The teacher announced what day's people would present the final product. Anna and Hunter were supposed to go on Thursday. A few seconds later the bell rang. Hunter and Anna looked at each other before having to go separate ways.

During Robin's lunch break she went to Kelly's to talk to Alexis about not letting Anna and Hunter see each other.

"Now why exactly don't you want Hunter and Anna to see each other?" Robin asked Alexis.

"I just don't think that's what's best right now," Alexis said.

Robin eyed Alexis suspiciously.

"I don't see any reason they can't date unless…You don't want Hunter to date Anna because of her cerebral palsy?"

Alexis grew quiet.

"That's it isn't it?"

"No!" Alexis said too quickly.

Robin sighed "You know I didn't think you could be that mean but obviously I was wrong if you can criticize my daughter for something that was beyond her control." Robin said leaving Alexis dumbfounded.

Later that night Anna was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling when her cell phone vibrated.

Hunter: Hey what r u doing?

Anna: Not much just being bored.

Hunter: Sounds fun J

Anna: So much fun!

Hunter: I miss you.

Anna: I miss you too.

Hunter: It's snowing.

Anna: I see that.

Hunter: I bet someone wants a snow day.

Anna: Well…Yes but no.

Hunter: What do you mean yes but no?"

Anna: If we get a snow day I get to sleep in but, if we don't I get to see you without your mom catching us.

Hunter: You have a point.

Hunter heard his mom in the hallway so he sent Anna another text message.

Hunter: I have to go my moms coming upstairs.

He punched in another message on his phone he stared at what it said: I love you.

He almost sent it but, he thought there was a better way he could tell her.

Anna looked at what she had typed in on her phone: Okay, I love you.

She didn't send it she just deleted it and typed the word bye.

Chapter 12

The night before school had been called due to snow so Anna was still in her bed like everyone else in her house. Her sleep was disrupted by hearing a ping sound of a rock hitting her window. She rolled over ignoring the noise until hearing it three more times. So she finally gave in and went to her window to find Hunter outside it. She held back a squeal and quietly headed downstairs not thinking to put a jacket on even though she was in a tank top and pajama pants.

"What are you doing here?" Anna whispered smiling.

"What do you think I'm doing here, I came to see you,"

"I have something to show you." Hunter said.

He stepped aside to reveal a snowman. At first glance it looked like a normal snowman but, when Anna looked closer she noticed a red paper heart with the words I love you Anna written in white glitter.

Anna bit her bottom lip but still smiled she thought about her three previous years of high school, she had dated an endless number of guys she hadn't even been friends with first of even cared about them the way she did Hunter…She realized she loved him.

"I love you too," Anna whispered wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. They were so caught up in each other they didn't notice Megan and Robin standing outside the door watching whole scene unfold. They exchanged glances and smiled.

Megan watched and thought of her and Cameron had been in high school, they were in love but, they were never like that maybe it was because they grew up together or because Megan had been forced to grow up so fast. She was glad Anna was getting to enjoy the part of high school she didn't get to fully enjoy because of things that had occurred.

Robin stood next to her smiling remember Stone her first love and the two loves she had after that. She remembered Mac not approving of Stone and her seeing him anyway. Anna and Hunter were doing the same thing they were told "no" by Alexis by they were doing the opposite.

Chapter 13

Anna and Hunter pulled away reluctantly. Anna shivered from the cold and Hunter noticed.

"Here," Hunter said slipping off his white PC High sweatshirt.

Anna smiled and slipped it on sure it was ten sizes to big but, she didn't care.

"I love you," Anna whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too,"

"I should go before your parents or worse my mom finds out," Hunter said.

Anna let out a moan.

Hunter gave an apologetic look before leaving.

Anna headed back in the house trying to suppress a smile hugging Hunter's sweatshirt closer to her body. She stopped short in her tracks at the door when she saw Robin and Megan standing outside watching. She looked between them.

"Hi mom, Megan," Anna said innocently.

Robin smiled "What are you doing out in the cold?"

"I…Um…" Anna trailed off trying to find a believable excuse.

"Was outside with Hunter, She knows Anna," Megan said.

Anna rolled her eyes at Megan and said "Mom you're not mad…Are you?"

"No I'm not mad but, I know if Alexis ever found out she'd be beyond furious,"

"In my opinion you guys are good for each other," Robin said.

"Yeah I wish Alexis could see it the way you do,"

"What's her problem anyway?" Megan asked.

"Who knows?" Anna shrugged.

She turned to walk into the house to go back to bed.

"He told you he loved you!" Callie exclaimed the next day as they were walking towards the lunch room only to turn left into the locker room.

"Yeah my mom and Megan caught us but, lucky for us they approve of our relationship unlike Alexis," Anna said.

"You know what I think Alexis needs to get her head out of her--" Anna cut Callie's rant short.

"I know what you were going to say and I totally agree but, now isn't the time or place to rant about Hunter's mother!"

"Point taken," Callie said.

About that time Hunter walked into the locker room.

Callie looked between the two and said "I'll leave you two alone."

"So your mom and sister caught us?" Hunter asked after Anna told him what happened.

"Yeah but, I didn't get in trouble for it,"

"That's good it shows at least one set of parents approve of us being together, unlike my mom."

Anna smiled sympathetically.

They leaned in and kissed. They were interrupted by a knock at the door.

Chapter 14

Later that night Anna was lying on her bed thinking about how Callie had interrupted her and Hunter when her cell phone went off. She flipped it open to find another text message from Hunter about the winter formal.

Hunter: Do you think you're going to go to the winter formal?

Anna: Are you going?

Hunter: I don't know.

Anna: I probably won't.

Hunter: You know you don't have to not go just because my mom won't let us date.

Anna: I know.

Hunter: Can u hold on a sec?

Anna: Sure.

Hunter slipped his cell phone under his covers when his bedroom door opened and Ric walked in.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ric asked.

"Sure,"

"I know you have that formal on Saturday and I know you want to go with Anna,"

"I don't agree with your mother about you guys not being able to see each other so maybe I can let you go and cover for you," Ric finished.

"Thank you,' Hunter said.

Ric smiled and left the room. Hunter got his cell phone out from under the blanket and text messaged Anna again.

Hunter: Guess what?

Anna: What?

Hunter: My dad just came in my room and gave me permission to go to formal with you and said he'd cover for me.

Anna: That's great!

Hunter: Yeah, I better go so my mom doesn't catch me.

Anna: Okay.

Hunter: I love you.

Anna: I love you too.

Anna shut her phone and called Callie on the regular phone to tell her about what had just happened.

Chapter 15

It was the Saturday of the dance and everyone was already packed into the gym. Anna was dancing with Hunter. A comfortable silence hung between them as Anna rested her head on Hunter's shoulder.

I've been searching for  
A heart that needs a heart like mine  
I've been reaching for  
A hand that understands  
I've been waiting for  
Someone that I can love  
That loves me  
Loves me for the one that I am  
Someone to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to keep the rain away.

Anna and Hunter looked at each other not noticing the looks Callie and Caden were giving them. Not even thinking about the reality of how things would still be the same after the dance…Alexis still wouldn't let them see each other.

_They say  
They say  
There's one in this world for everyone  
One heart  
One soul to walk besides you  
One in this life to share your love  
One touch  
To touch the heart inside you  
Wanna reach for each night  
Wanna trust with your life  
That's what I believe_

Hunter looked at Anna wondering how long they could work their way around Alexis' rules of no dating. But he knew he loved Anna and didn't care what Alexis thought.

You're the one  
The one in this world for me  
I've been praying that  
Someone like you would rescue me  
I've been hoping that  
I'd find my way to you  
I've been dreaming that  
Someday I'll finely find somebody  
Somebody to make my dreams come true  
Somebody to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to give my whole world to  
They say  
They say  
Somebody to hold me when I'm lonely  
Someone to tell my secrets to  
Someone who's living for me only  
Someone to give my whole world to  
They say  
They say  
They say  
They say  
You're the one  
You're the one in this world for me  
You're the one

Hunter tucked a stray piece of Anna's hair behind her ear.

"I love you,"

"I love you too," Anna whispered as the song ended.

"I'm going to go talk to Caden and see what's up with him dancing with Callie,"

"I'm going to go ask Callie the same question," Anna said going in Callie's direction.

"You and Hunter looked pretty into each other over there," Callie commented.

Anna smiled "I could say the same thing about you and Caden,"

"Yeah," Callie smiled.

"But back to the topic of you and Hunter, both of you kinda spaced out to the fact anyone else was in the room,"

"Yeah well since we both know that his dad let him off his mom's leash tonight tomorrow it will be back to us text messaging each other to communicate since its Christmas vacation." Anna rolled her eyes.

"What's her problem anyway?" Callie asked.

"I know what her problem is," the voice behind them said.

Anna turned around to see Holly the one girl that knew just how to make all of Anna's insecurities come out--She used the one thing that could do it Anna's cerebral palsy.

"Please, tell me what do you think the problem is Holly?" Anna said with more confidence than she felt.

"Me and you both know what it is, Hunter's mom knows about you having a disability and that's the reason she doesn't want you dating her son,"

"How would you know you don't know the whole situation, you haven't been in Port Charles since junior high!" Anna said her voice rising.

"I know enough,"

"Ah, junior high all the guys wanted to date me while they just pretended to like you because they all knew," Holly said with satisfaction.

Anna felt a surge of anger towards Holly.

"You just thought all the guys wanted to date you because you were so full of yourself, they probably only wanted to date you because they knew they could get what they wanted because you threw yourself a them!"

"Yeah well, you hadn't even ever had a boyfriend when I left PC," Holly shot back.

"Shut up!" Anna yelled.

Hunter came up behind Anna and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What's your problem?" Hunter asked his question directed towards Holly.

"Anna and I were just talking about stuff we did in grade school," Holly lied.

Callie gave Hunter a look that told him Holly was lying but, he already knew she was.

"That's a lie, you know it and I know it,"

"Anna's probably the one lying she--" Holy is in an attempt to take another shot at Anna.

"Stop!"

"Just leave Anna alone, if you guys have a bad history I want Anna to tell me when she's ready, not hear your twisted version." Hunter said defending Anna.

After Anna and Hunter had gotten pretty far away from the school it started to pour down raining. They heard the car make a terrible noise and then it just stopped. Hunter and Anna looked at each other and got out of the car.

"The engines dead," Hunter said.

"Oh just great!" Anna mumbled.

Hunter hid a small smile.

Anna noticed and said "What?"

"You're cute when you're annoyed," Hunter said giving up on the car.

"Yeah well, when I go to a dance like that and then get soaking--" Anna was cut off by Hunter kissing her.

"Trying to shut me up?" Anna asked playfully even though she still felt the sting of the confrontation with Holly.

"Nah," Hunter replied.

After walking for fifteen minutes they found a empty cabin.

Hunter went up to the door and tried to open it.

"It's locked,"

Anna stepped in front of Hunter so she was facing the door.

"Here let me,"

She found a hair pin in her purse and took the sharp end and stuck it through the lock. After a few jiggles the door opened.

"How'd you do that?" Hunter asked in amazement.

"I'm half Scorpio and Devane it's in the family I guess."

When they stepped in the cabin they found a fire place and a bunch of soft lights.

Anna laughed as she watched Hunter attempt to make a fire in the fireplace.

Hunter turned and looked at Anna "What's so funny?"

"Oh, I don't know watching you try to make a fire,"

"How is that funny?" Hunter asked.

"If you keep trying to do it the way you are the cabin's going to go up in flames," Anna laughed.

"Here let me," Anna said stepping over to the fire place.

She stood over Hunter their faces inches apart.

"There," She said after a few minutes of trying.

After the fire got started Hunter and Anna cuddled together on the couch after trying to use their cell phones but the batteries were dead.

"You know at the dance how Holly was trying to bad mouth me and you told her if we had a history you wanted to hear it from me?"

Hunter nodded.

"Well we do have a history."

Hunter gave Anna's hand a reassuring squeeze and she continued.

"She came to our school in second grade and she found out I had cerebral palsy,"

"Once she found that out she used to try to get me to do whatever she wanted me to but, when I wouldn't be her little puppet and suck up to her like everyone else in the school she would throw it in my face that I couldn't do some of the physical things the other kids did,"

As Anna said all that he felt a surge of anger towards Holly for doing that but, he also found out one of the reasons Anna had kept herself so guarded when they first met.

"It got worse once we got older and were in sixth and seventh grade because she knew the one way she could get me,"

"Boys?" Hunter asked remembering how hard junior high had been.

"Yeah, at one point because she said so much about it and spread rumors about it I got asked about it a lot more which was hard because when I was thirteen all I wanted to do was blend in with the rest of my class."

"Even after she moved away from Port Charles in eighth grade I just kept myself guarded because of that, then in high school it got to be where I didn't commit to anybody until you this year," Anna finished a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Hunter said wiping the tear gently off her cheek.

They both leaned forward into a kiss. They leaned back until Anna was lying on her back. Hunter pulled back knowing they were starting into something they might not be ready for.

"Are you sure you want this Anna because you're upset and--" Anna cut Hunter off.

"I'm thinking straight Hunter I'm sure I want this I love you but, we need to take precautions first," Anna said knowing very well what could happen if they didn't. They looked through a drawer and found a unopened box of condoms. After that was taken care of Hunter go back under the covers.

They started into a kiss that was long and deep. Hunter pulled away and looked into Anna's eyes and asked "You're sure you want this, No regrets?"

"None," Anna answered the second question.

After awhile they stopped and just laid cuddled in each others arms. Hunter noticed Anna start to drift off to sleep. He smiled at how beautiful she looked when she was asleep. He soon fell asleep next to her.

Chapter 16

Anna slowly rolled over as she woke up. She smiled seeing Hunter's sleeping form. She gently touched Hunter's cheek. Hunter's eyes fluttered open and he smiled sleepily.

"Good morning sunshine,"

"Are we in a good mood this morning?" Hunter asked teasingly.

"Oh yeah, considering the car broke down." Anna teased.

Hunter laughed. He looked at his watch and saw what time it was.

"We better get dressed in case my parents or yours come looking for us,"

"Or my older siblings," Anna rolled her eyes.

Just as Anna got done getting dressed she heard someone banging on the door and heard Megan's voice.

"Are you and Hunter in there?"

Anna ran out of the room she was getting dressed in and said "Yeah we're here,"

Megan opened the door and came in.

"What happened?"

"Our car broke down on our way back from the formal and our cell phones died." Anna explained.

"Uh-huh," Megan said eying her younger sister.

"Let's go," Megan said calling a tow truck on her cell phone.

Anna and Hunter kissed one last time before he got out of the car and had to deal with the wrath of his mother. Once they were well out of his driveway Megan spoke up.

"Okay now spill it you two did something what was it?"

"Nothing, we just hung out until you came," Anna said.

"You had to sleep sometime," Megan stated.

"We slept in separate spots," Anna lied.

Before Megan could press her on the topic anymore they pulled into their driveway. Anna got out and walked slowly into the house not wanting to explain herself again.

"Where were you?" Patrick asked as soon as Anna stepped through the door.

"I was at the dance but, when Hunter and I left early the car broke down,"

"You had your cell phone why couldn't you have called?" The worry showing up in his voice.

"My battery went dead and so did his," Anna explained.

"Why did you leave the dance early?" Robin questioned.

Anna was trying to figure out how to answer because she wanted to leave out as much detail as possible that led to them sleeping together.

"Somebody wouldn't leave us alone so we left not wanting to deal with them,"

"As far as I knew you weren't allowed to leave the school," Patrick stated.

As all of this was going on Patrick was debating whether he should punish her because he really didn't want to ground her from what it looked like he'd have to.

Anna fell silent because she knew about the rule but, she couldn't take Holly's crap at one point.

Patrick sighed "Since it's obvious you knew about the rule you're going to have to be grounded,"

"You can't do that!" Anna protested.

"Yes I can,"

"Okay then what would you ground me from?" Anna asked.

"Talking to Hunter,"

"Uh, dad Hunter's mom has pretty much cover that,"

Patrick held out a piece of paper.

"What's that?" Anna asked.

"The bill for your cell phone, It showed you two exchanged at least sixty five text messages between the two of you a long time after Alexis said you couldn't date,"

"So you're on Alexis' side now?" Anna said gripping the piece of paper tighter than before.

"No we still think you two should be together it's just you broke a rule at school that you knew about," Robin explained calmly but her heartbreaking to see her daughter upset.

"Are you guys happy now?"

"You just broke off the last way Hunter and I could communicate since his mother has something against me, you don't get it," Anna said lashing out when she didn't mean to.

Anna turned and stomped upstairs. Patrick and Robin looked at each other thinking the same thing. This was the one thing they hated about being parents.

Anna flopped on her bed and called Callie.

"Hello," Callie answered

"I hate what my dad is doing right now!"

"Well hello to you too," Callie said in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry," Anna apologized.

"It's okay what did your dad do?"

"He grounded me because I broke a school rule and left the dance,"

"What did he ground you from?" Callie asked.

"Talking to Hunter because he found out about all the text messages we exchanged through the cell phone bill,"

"That stinks but back up, I know you left the dance but where did you guys end up?"

"The car broke down so we ended up at a cabin and our cell phones were dead so we couldn't call anyone." Anna explained.

Anna stepped into her closet and shut the door.

"I told him about the bad history between me and Holly and then…We did it,"

"You mean you guys…Did it?"

"Yeah," Anna responded.

"Your parents don't know do they?" Callie asked.

"No, I'm not going to tell them!" Anna exclaimed.

"I better go in case they come looking for me after I haven't come out of my room." Anna said hanging up.

Her cell phone started to vibrate and she saw Hunter's cell phone number on the caller ID. She sighed and turned her phone off. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. She wiped it away and laid her head down on the pillow.

Chapter 17

Hunter had text messaged Anna a million times but, she never responded. It had been a week since the cabin so the first week of vacation was up; Hunter rolled his eyes thinking about how his mother had kept him under a microscope since vacation had started. Hunter laid his cell phone back on his nightstand and went downstairs. He didn't even bother to look at Alexis as he went into the kitchen. But Alexis followed him.

"You can't avoid me forever,"

Hunter was silent for a minute.

"You can't hold whatever it is you think is wrong with Anna against her forever either,"

"We've already discussed this I just don't want you two dating," Alexis reasoned.

"No mom we didn't discuss anything, you told me I couldn't date Anna and you said that was the end of it," Hunter protested.

"I just don't think you should date her right now,"

"Are you okay?" Alexis asked noticing Hunter looked pale.

"Yeah I'm fine," Hunter said starting to walk out of the room.

"No your not," Alexis said pulling him back in the kitchen and getting out a thermometer.

"You have a fever,"

Hunter sighed.

Alexis drove him to GH and Robin saw them. Alexis and Robin exchanged glances with each other for a second.

"He had a slight fever," Alexis said still looking at Robin.

"Okay, come on," Robin said breaking Alexis' gaze taking Hunter to one of the exam rooms.

"Okay do you have a headache?"

"A little one but that's all," Hunter answered.

Robin nodded.

"I'm going to order some blood work."

Robin walked out of the room and up to the nurse's station.

"Epiphany, can you order this blood work and put a rush on it?"

"Sure,"

"What's up, I know you have some great bedside manner but you seem upset like you're personally involved." Epiphany observed.

"I guess you could say I'm personally involved,"

"Well, let's see you only have one son so I'm guessing that it's someone Anna is involved with?"

"Yeah it's really complicated trust me," Robin said not giving anymore detail.

About forty five minutes later Robin had the results in her hand. She opened the envelope and when she saw the results she could have sworn when her jaw dropped the floor beneath her could've heard it.

"Oh no," she whispered.

She barely glanced up to see her office door open.

"What's wrong?" Patrick asked seeing the look on Robin's face.

Robin handed the results to Patrick.

He glanced over at Robin

"Hunter tested positive for HIV," Patrick said in as much shock as Robin.

They looked at each other trying to figure out what they were going to tell Hunter and Alexis and then they wondered how would they tell Anna?

Chapter 18

Robin and Patrick stepped inside the room together. Both Alexis and Hunter looked up.

"So what is it?" Alexis asked.

Before Robin answered she felt Patrick give her hand a light squeeze.

"The blood tests showed you were in the late stages of HIV."

Robin saw the same reaction she had when she first read the test results plastered all over Alexis' face.

Hunter didn't say anything because he knew what had most likely caused him to get the virus and then he thought about Anna and how she had been put at risk.

"So what are you going to do?" Alexis asked.

"We're going to start him on protease inhibitors and AZT." Robin explained.

Both Alexis and Hunter nodded.

After Robin left Alexis said "I'll be right back okay?"

"Mom, I'm seventeen not two years old I'll be fine for a few minutes,"

Alexis didn't say anything and left the room quietly.

Hunter remembered when he can to GH he had his cell phone in his jean pocket. He reached over on the chair that was on the left side of the bed and got his cell phone. He sent a text message to Anna.

Hunter: Hey, it's Hunter I've been admitted to GH.

Anna opened her phone not thinking and found a text message from Hunter. When she read it she felt a surge of panic go through her.

Anna: Why? What happened?

Hunter: I can't tell you in a text message just try to get to GH.

Anna: But your mom?

Hunter: Ignore her.

Anna: Okay I'll be right over.

Hunter laid his head back onto the pillow trying to figure out what to tell Anna.

As soon as Anna shut her phone she went out to her car. She knew her dad would probably ring her neck but, at the time she didn't really care.

When she got to GH she ran into her mom.

"What are you doing here sweetie?"

Anna was silent but Robin figured it out fast enough.

"He sent you a text message?"

Anna nodded.

"We need to talk about something," Robin said leading Anna over to the chairs in the lobby.

"What happened?"

"Hunter was brought in with a fever and a headache but, I did some blood work and it showed he was HIV positive." Robin said hating she had to explain this to her daughter.

"You mean like you and dad?" Anna asked feeling really scared now.

"Well it's a little different he's in the late stages of HIV."

"You mean he could end up getting…" Anna let her sentence trail.

Robin nodded.

"We put him on medications to stop it from getting to that point."

Anna knew what medications her mom was talking about she knew her parents took them but, she had just gotten used to it as daily routine.

"Can I see him?" Anna asked.

"Alexis is here but I'll talk to her."

Anna nodded still trying to process everything.

Robin saw Alexis outside Hunter's room.

"They just started him on the medication." Alexis said.

"Why aren't you in there with him?" Robin asked.

"He's been so mad at me lately because I said he couldn't date Anna,"

"They both are mad but, I still don't see what is so wrong with them seeing each other,"

Robin ventured out a little more and said "It's obvious they love each other,"

Alexis looked away from the window at Robin and said "They're seventeen they don't completely know what love is yet,"

"Maybe they don't think things all the way through but, they're teenagers it happens but, they know what love is Alexis," Robin said and silently added to herself "I was young and knew what it was,"

"I know you don't want them dating or seeing each other period but, please with everything that's happened…"

"Okay," Alexis gave in.

"Thank you,"

Alexis nodded.

After her mom told her where the room was Anna found it and went inside.

"My mom caught me in the lobby and told me." Anna said.

Hunter nodded giving the "come here" sign.

Anna sat on the edge of the bed.

"Did you get in as much trouble as I think you did?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah as soon as I walked through the door my dad got on me and he grounded me because he found out about us text messaging each other,"

"So that's why you never answered any of the ones I sent." Hunter said.

"But what about you if we hadn't--" Anna was cut off by Hunter putting one of his fingers to her lips.

"Shh, we said no regrets remember?" Hunter said reminding Anna of what they had said before making love in the cabin.

"I remember and I don't regret doing it, I just wish you hadn't got punished for it,"

"We took the precautions we needed to but we both knew that there were still risks," Hunter said taking Anna's hand.

"You still need to get tested though,"

"I know," Anna said.

Anna laid done next to Hunter on the bed and snuggled closer to him.

Outside the room Robin and Alexis watched in the window. Robin gave her the "See I told you" look and Alexis looked away. Robin looked back in the window and all of this seemed way too familiar to her. The last thing she wanted was to have one of her daughters go through what she did.

Chapter 19

A few days had passed and it was the second week of Christmas vacation that meant Anna would have to go back to school the next week without Hunter. She had spent most of her time at General Hospital even when Hunter had tried to convince her to go home. Alexis hadn't said anything when she would walk in the room and see them together she just watched.

One day when Alexis was out of the room Hunter and Anna started talking.

"What are you going to do when school starts again on Monday?" Hunter asked playing with a strand of Anna's hair.

"I don't know, maybe I can talk my parents into letting me off for a few days," Anna said noticing Hunter's pale complextion.

"I doubt you can talk your parents into not making you go to school," Hunter pointed out.

"Well I guess I can't talk them out of it,"

"That means I'm going to have to present that outline project," Anna said sagging.

"You going to be okay presenting it without me?"

Anna thought about it, she would feel more comfortable with him there but, she had presented projects by herself before and she knew Hunter couldn't be there even though he wanted to be.

"I'll do fine I know you'd be there if you could,"

"You'll do fine," Hunter, said giving Anna's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Anna gave a half smile.

"Have you gotten tested yet?" Hunter asked.

"I haven't yet I was going to go do it today,"

"How do you think you contracted it, I mean do you--" Hunter finished her sentence.

"Think I had it, as far as I knew I didn't and I don't think I came in contact with anybody who carried it but who knows?"

"What about you?' Hunter asked.

"Well, I was tested for HIV when I was a baby but, that was only because my mom had carried it when she was pregnant and I tested negative, Nathan and Megan had to get the same test when they were babies," Anna explained.

"So that means that if you contracted it was from me," Hunter stated.

"But, there's only certain ways you can get it and since we…" Anna didn't finish her sentence.

"But you said you tested negative for it as a baby and you haven't done anything where you could contract it," Hunter pointed out.

"You're right I haven't done anything where I could contract it."

"You know this means we'll have to tell our parents what we did…" Hunter let his sentence trail.

What Anna and Hunter didn't notice was Alexis listening on the other side of the door. Alexis sighed knowing she may be forced to tell her son the secret of what happened seventeen years earlier that may have caused him to contract HIV, a secret she thought hiding from him might have saved him from a lot of confusion.

Chapter 20

After Anna had gotten a blood test to determine if she contracted HIV, she ran into Megan.

"You got tested?"

Megan gave Anna a questionable look.

"I know you two have had your close moments but you couldn't have contracted unless…Anna tell me you didn't." Megan said putting two and two together.

Anna was silent.

"The morning I found you at the cabin you guys were acting like something was up, you slept with him didn't you?"

Anna bit her bottom lip knowing her sister had figured it out. She nodded.

"Anna!" Megan exclaimed.

"Have you learned nothing from our parents?" Megan asked pulling Anna over to a more private spot.

"We used protection," Anna stated.

Megan looked at her younger sister trying to stay calm and not blow up at her.

"Anna, protection is always one hundred percent effective,"

"How would you know," Anna blurted out.

"Um let's see…Mom and dad were using protection and out popped you, me and Nathan!"

"That's how,"

Anna sighed.

"Well it's not like you never did anything with Cameron in high school,"

Now it was Megan's turned to let out an exasperated sigh.

"You need to get your facts straight Anna, Camern and I never slept together!"

"Yes when I was sixteen we came pretty close to doing it but we stopped because we knew the consequences of what would happen if we did and I told dad about it after it happened,"

"I'm guessing he didn't get mad at you," Anna said.

"You're right he didn't get mad but, that's because I went to GH and told him right after it happened."

"He never gets mad at you," Anna said looking down at her feet.

"We've had our moments; He wouldn't get mad at you if you didn't give him reason to."

"I know I'm not the responsible daughter that has always been your turf,"

Megan's eyes softened

"I was forced to grow up in a way you weren't but, you do need to start growing up somewhat,"

Anna just nodded but wanted to say "Don't you think I've been jolted into growing up, I'm in love with Hunter and I could loose him if they don't get the HIV under control,"

However, she kept her mouth shut.

"You'll need to tell mom and dad about what happened,"

"I know," Anna, said walking away.

Anna walked into Hunter's room and found him sleeping peacefully. She sunk into the chair next to his bed. As she watched his sleeping form, she thought about how many times her mom must have done this with her dad from what she'd been told. When she looked up, she saw her mom walk into the room. They looked at each other for a minute. Anna was debating telling Robin about what had occurred at the cabin. After Robin was done, checking Hunter over she started to leave the room.

Mom can I talk to you?" Anna asked before Robin started into the hall.

"Sure," Robin said going into the hall and Anna followed.

"How is he?"

"Well, he's good right now but, he still could get sick with something else if we're not careful,"

Anna was silent mentally coming up with a good argument to keep her from school.

"But everythings good right now?"

"Yes," Robin answered.

"Mom there's something else I need to talk to you about but, you have to promise not to get mad,"

"Oh boy, I hate conversations that start like that,"

"You know the morning after the formal and I said Hunter and I found a cabin and stayed the night," Anna started.

"Yeah I remember," Robin said.

"Well we--did it," Anna said waiting for her mom's reaction.

Robin was silent for a second.

"You mean you slept together?"

Anna nodded.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure how to tell you guys and dad started jumping down my throat as soon as I walked through the door,"

"Your dad got into over protective daddy mode because you never called,"

"Look, Anna I know what can happen when you're in high school and you're in love with a boy but, I know the consequences too."

"Some consequences happen even when you use protection,"

"I know that now," Anna, said looking in the window to Hunter's room.

"If you weren't in this situation you would probably get into a lot of trouble but, I think having to deal with all of this is punishment enough," Robin said giving Anna a sympathetic smile.

"Thanks mom," Anna said.

"No problem,"

Anna walked back into Hunter's room and found him awake.

She sat down on the bed and sighed.

"What happened?" Hunter asked weakly.

"Where do you want me to start my sister or that very uncomfortable conversation I just had with my mom?"

"How about your sister?"

"Well we had a argument heated discussion whatever the heck you want to call it because she put two and two together and figured out what happened at the cabin and then, we got into stuff that happened to her in high and family stuff trust me it wasn't pretty,"

Hunter didn't say anything he just moved his hand over hers.

"What about your mom?"

"Well it was uncomfortable but she let me off the hook after a very long lecture." Anna said

"She let you off the hook?"

"Yeah, usually I'm the one they give long lectures to Nathan and Megan didn't get into that much trouble,"

"You're still mad at your dad?"

"We really haven't talked all that much so I guess we'll find out when we do get to talk,"

Hunter gave Anna a sympathetic smile.

"Now I have to tell my parents,"

Anna sighed and leaned back into Hunter's arms.

Alexis and Ric were home for the first time that week and Alexis explained what she heard Anna and Hunter talking about.

"I never thought I'd have to tell him what happened when he was born; I never thought he'd get sick,"

Ric sighed "Alexis back when Hunter was born things like that weren't tested so you couldn't have known,"

"But, you need to explain it to him now since this has happened," Ric said knowing their son needed to know what happened to him when he was a baby.

"But how do we explain it to him and then explain why we kept it from him for seventeen years?"

"You know he'll be mad at first but he needs to know Alexis!"

"Fine we'll tell him, you're right he needs to know this now,"

Alexis knew Hunter needed to know what happened to him now, since it may have been what caused him to contract HIV seventeen years later.

Chapter 21

It was Sunday evening the last day for Christmas vacation. Robin had just told Anna the results of the blood test--She was HIV negative. Anna sighed with relief as she headed towards Hunter's room but, was still fuming from the argument she had with her dad about going back to school. When Anna walked into the room Hunter was sitting up but looked weaker.

"So did you get the test results back?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, I tested negative,"

"That's good, why do you look like your ready to explode?"

"Argument with my dad about going back to school," Anna said rolling her eyes

"Trying to get out of it huh?"

"Yeah," Anna said hoping he didn't pick up on the fact she was scared.

"Anna, I don't want you to miss school just because I'm sick and can't go back with you, nothing will happen while you're gone for a few hours."

"You don't know that," Anna said.

"I'll be fine,"

"But--"

"I promise,"

Anna nodded seeing the energy Hunter was loosing discussing this with her.

About that time Ric and Alexis walked into the room.

"We need to talk to you,"

"About what?" Hunter asked.

Alexis looked in Anna's direction but didn't say anything.

"About something that happened to you when you were little,"

Hunter nodded so Alexis continued.

"When you were a baby you had a blood disorder that made it more likely for you to get infections, it ended up being life threatening so you had to get a blood transfusion," Alexis explained.

"You were born before they tested the blood for the HIV virus."

Anna saw Hunter start to tense up, she reached over and intertwined her fingers with his.

"So you're saying that me having to have a blood transfusion when I was a baby is what caused the HIV to show up seventeen years later?"

"Why didn't you guys tell me that I had a medical history?" Hunter said wondering why his parents would keep this from him.

"We never thought anything like this would happen and you were too young to understand."

"I wasn't too young to understand in Junior high or high school why not tell me then?"

"We never thought we'd have to explain it because it happened so long ago and nothing had happened but…" Alexis let her sentence trail.

Anna and Hunter looked at each other finally putting it together; the reason Alexis was so against them being together. It was because he had that transfusion so many years ago and always had a chance of contracting the HIV virus and then he got involved with Anna.

"That was why you were so against me and Anna being together; it wasn't because of her health problems it was because it was likely I might have contracted HIV." Hunter said an edge to his voice.

Neither Ric nor Alexis looked at him right away.

"Can you guys just leave for awhile while I process all of this?"

"Sure," Ric said quietly.

After they left Anna and Hunter looked at each other in disbelief.

Chapter 22

The next day Anna was sitting in her first period class. She kept glancing over at the place where Hunter usually sat. She couldn't pay attention she kept thinking about the bomb Alexis had dropped on Hunter after that everything started to make sense all the reasons Alexis didn't want her and Hunter to be together. She was grateful when the bell rang for first period to end.

She started walking to her next class and Callie fell into step behind her.

"Are you okay considering what's happened during vacation?"

Anna had called Callie the night before when Hunter finally had convinced her to go home and filled her in.

"I'm scared of what's going to happen," Anna answered.

"Yeah, of course you would be, you love him," Callie said.

"I talked to Caden and he said he's going to cut out of here to go see Hunter around lunch and be back by the time fifth period starts,"

"You and Caden have gotten pretty close haven't you?" Anna said changing the subject.

"Yeah we have," Callie said smiling.

Then they went there separate ways

Anna finally got to fifth period; she couldn't concentrate in any of her classes she kept thinking about Hunter. She sat down at the lunch table across from Callie.

"Caden just left for GH,"

Anna nodded hiding her cell phone under the table as she text messaged Hunter.

Anna: I miss you.

Anna waited a few minutes and got no response. She was relived when he replied.

Hunter: Is school that bad without me there?

Anna: What do you think?

Hunter: I guess I got my answer.

Anna had to shut her phone when a teacher glared in her direction.

At GH Hunter was explaining what his mother told him the previous day.

Caden's jaw almost dropped the floor.

"So your mom just felt it was in your best interest to keep the fact you had a blood transfusion as a baby from you,"

"Aparently, when you put it all together it makes sense the way she didn't want me and Anna together."

"Yeah it does make sense," Caden said atill trying to wrap his head around it.

"Hey can you do me a favor?" Hunter asked changing the subject.

"Sure, what is it?"

Hunter leaned forward and whispered in Caden's ear.

"Okay I'll do it right after school," Caden said glancing at Hunter worriedly noticing how rapid his breathing was.

About that time Robin came in with Patrick behind her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Patrick asked.

"It's our lunch period we can leave for a little while if we need to," Caden explained.

Patrick nodded not looking totally convinced but didn't say anything.

As Robin checked Hunter out she noticed what Caden had. She took Hunter's temperature and he had a fever.

Robin and Patrick looked at each other knowing what had happened.

Hunter had developed Pneumonia.

Chapter 23

Back at school Caden had just finished telling Callie what had happened as they filed out of the gym.

"That's horrible!"

"Do you know what this will do to Anna?" Callie exasperated angry her best friend had to go through something like this.

"What do you think I'm thinking Callie Hunter and I have been best friends since third grade,"

Callie gave a sympathetic look.

"Well what are you going to tell Anna?"

"Who's going to tell me what?" Anna asked walking up next to them.

Caden and Callie exchanged glances silently asking each other what to say, Anna knew that well because that's what her parents did so often.

"Nothing, it was just something Callie and I was talking about," Caden said attempting to cover for Callie.

"Tell me!" Anna said more insistenly.

"You were at GH Caden what happened?"

Caden and Callie exchanged glances. They maneuvered their way out of the hallway traffic into a corner, Anna behind them.

"Are you sure you don't want to hear this when you go to GH and your parents can talk to you?" Caden asked.

"Yes I'm sure I want you to tell me now," Anna said her eyes moving from Caden to Callie.

"When I was at GH Hunter and I were talking and I noticed his breathing was off,"

"Your mom and dad came in to check on him and he ended up having a fever, they said he had Pneumonia." Caden finished.

Anna felt tears brim her eyes.

"I'll be right back," Anna said turning the corner into the girl's restroom.

After a few seconds Callie started in after her.

Back in the restroom Anna pulled out her cell phone and called GH.

"Hello," Epiphany answered.

"Is Patrick or Robin there, tell them it's their daughter,"

"Hold on for a second," Epiphany said.

About that time Patrick was passing the nures' sation.

"Dr. Drake phone call,"

"Who is it?" Patrick asked stepping up to the nurse' station.

"I don't know, one of your daughters," Epiphany answered.

Patrick sighed "Which one?"

"I don't know, it's your job to keep track of your kids not mine," Epihany said with her usual sassy straightforward attitude.

Patrick sighed and took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Caden told me what happened," Anna blurted. She looked over and saw Callie enter the bathroom.

"With Hunter," Patrick said as more of a statement.

"Yes with Hunter!" Anna yelled.

"Okay calm down Anna,"

"Hunter's fine for right now," Patrick said trying to calm his daughter's nerves.

"But Caden said--"

"Caden was right Hunter has Pneumonia but he's stable right now,"

"I knew you should have let me stay home," Anna said recalling back to the argument she had with her dad earlier that morning.

"Anna, you couldn't have done anything if you had been here,"

Anna sighed knowing her dad had a point.

"I'll make you a deal I'll let you miss school tomorrow but, you have to go back Wednesday." Patrick said.

"Deal," Anna said as she hung up.

"You gonna be okay?" Callie asked.

For right now I guess," Anna answered with a shrug.

With that both Callie and Anna headed towards different classrooms.

Chapter 24

Anna was at her locker loading her book bag with books. She was loaded down with homework plus the outline project that was postponed but she did not care about her homework now she was more worried about Hunter and what was happening to him. Her teachers would just have to understand.

"Having a problem?"

Anna held back a groan when she heard Holly's voice behind her.

"What do you want Holly?" Anna asked abandoning her book bag.

"I just noticed you were having problems manevering your book bag as usual,"

"You know that's old news you can't harp on me about that anymore," Anna said rolling her eyes.

"Okay well, where the heck was Hunter when I saw you guys at the dance you guys were joined at the hip, did he dump you already?" Holly sneered.

Anna felt tears prickle the back of her eyes and a surge of anger towards Holly for Assuming Hunter had dumped her.

"You know what Holly that's none of your business,"

"Touchy, touchy!" Holly prodded.

"Holly just back off," Anna said walking away.

When Anna got to GH, she went directly to Hunter's room. She walked in to fnd him sleeping. She sat in the chair next to his bed. She took Hunter's free hand and intertwined her fingers with his. He looked a lot weaker than before. Anna remembered the conversation she had with Megan after she was tested. Something Megan had said stuck out in her mind…

"I was forced to grow up in a way you weren't but, you do need to start growing up somewhat…"

Anna sighed she usually hated to admit when Nathan or Megan was right but, this time Megan was right she needed to start growing up. Anna thought

"This is definitely a wake up call."

Anna looked out the window on the far side of the room still thinking about what Megan had said. Her thoughts were interrupted by Hunter waking up.

"I guess you're parents told you what happened once you got here?" Hunter said in almost a whisper.

"Nope Caden told me at school, unwillingly but, I ended up getting it out of him."

Hunter smiled.

There was a long silence before anything else was said.

Hunter reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a red box.

Anna eyed him suspiciously.

"What is that?" Anna asked as Hunter handed her the box.

"Open it,"

Anna lifted the lid and it revealed a locket that had her name on it and looked like it was supposed to be in a heart shape but the other part was missing.

Anna smiled "I love it but, where's the other side of it?"

Hunter pulled out what looked like was the missing side that had his name on it and connected it with Anna's piece and it formed a perfect heart shape.

Anna put the necklace on and then asked, "How did you…" She let her sentence trail realizing how he done all of it.

"When Caden came earlier today you asked him to help you didn't you?"

"Yeah," Hunter replied.

Anna laid back on the bed and slid carefully into Hunter's arms.

"I love you," Hunter whispered.

"I love you too," Anna whispered back.

Chapter 25

The next day Anna was in Hunter's room, she sat in the chair next to his bed and watched him sleep. She had not slept very well the night before and felt herself start to doze off. She automatically sat back up willing herself not to doze off even though it was the middle of the morning.

"You shouldn't have stayed awake all night, you need sleep," Hunter said groggily starting to wake up.

"I can go without sleep," Anna protested.

"Sure, and this comes from the sleep in late don't wake me up early queen," Hunter said a hint of teasing in his tone.

"Ha ha very funny, you're talking to the girl who used to and still does stay up until five in the morning when her best friend sleeps over."

"Really?"

"Yeah either my mom or my dad would have to yell at us to make us go to bed," Anna stated.

"You know you could have gone to school," Hunter said changing the subject.

Anna bit her bottom lip not wanting to discuss what they were about to.

"I wouldn't have been able to concentrate,"

"You can't avoid school forever Anna,"

"I know but just until you can go back," Anna reasoned.

"What If I can't?"

"Don't say that!" Anna said even though she knew Hunter was right she did not want to think about it.

"Anna I'm trying really hard so I can go back to school and be with you but, since my mom decided now was the best time to tell me about the transfusion we don't know how long I've had HIV and I haven't been on the protocol as long as your mom has,"

Anna sighed trying to hold back tears as she knew what Hunter was saying, he was trying to prepare her if something happened to him.

"I know you haven't been on the protocol that long, but it still can work,"

Hunter sighed "I know it still can work I'm not saying it can't but, I might have had HIV along time before I met you because of what my mom kept from me,"

Anna sighed all they were doing was going around in circles.

"I know what you're saying but, we're just going around in circles arguing about it,"

Hunter sighed knowing Anna was right

"You still need to go to school though no matter what's going on with me,"

"I know I do,"

Hunter took Anna's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

Anna slid under the bed covers and eventually they both fell asleep.

Chapter 26

The next morning Anna had to get ready to leave the hospital to go to school. As she was about to leave she glanced back at Hunter's sleeping form.

"Go to school," Hunter said his eyes opening.

"But--" Anna pouted her lips going outward.

Hunter shook his head.

"Go, I'll still be in one piece when you get back I promise," Hunter finished weakly.

Anna stepped over by the bed and gave him a questionable look.

Hunter took hold of Anna's hand and whispered "I promise,"

"Okay, I'll go," Anna, said noticing how much effort it was costing Hunter just to talk.

Before Anna left she found her mom at the nurse' station.

"Aren't you supposed to be going to school?" Robin asked when her daughter approached the nurse' station.

"Yeah I was on my way there,"

"Mom do you think Hunter's going to be okay?" Anna asked.

Robin bit her bottom lip.

"Mom, just tell me,"

"Well sweetie you know his immune system is weakened because of the HIV and with him having Pneumonia we just have to see how the meds react," Robin said.

"He's getting sicker isn't he?" Anna asked knowing her mom had given her the sugarcoated version.

Robin didn't say anything she just nodded.

When at school Anna kept playing the conversation, she had with Hunter the day before in her head repeatedly.

"Hey you weren't at school yesterday, did you talk your parents into letting you not go to school to stay with Hunter?" Callie asked.

"Yeah I stayed at GH all day with Hunter but, we got into a touchy subject,"

Callie just had to look at Anna to know what the topic was.

"Oh boy,"

"Yeah," Anna said before the bell for class to start rang.

Back at GH, Alexis walked into Hunter's room to find him writing on a piece of notebook paper.

"What are you writing?" Alexis asked.

"Nothing," Hunter replied sliding the notebook under the covers.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you," Alexis replied.

Hunter was silent.

"And to talk about what I told you happened to you when you were a baby," Alexis added.

Hunter nodded telling her to continue.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the blood transfusion before now, I know I should have but I had been trying to block it out when I shouldn't have done that,"

"You're right you should have at least told me once I was old enough to deal with it, you also shouldn't have prevented me and Anna from seeing each other because of it," Hunter said.

"I know, I shouldn't have and I'm sorry I put you guys through that,"

"I accept your apology," Hunter said quietly.

"Thank you," Alexis said quietly.

After Alexis left Hunter folded the paper he had been writing on and put it in an envelope. Then he got out his cell phone and sent Callie a text message.

Callie was on her way to meet Anna in the lunchroom when her cell phone vibrated. She opened it up to find a text message from Hunter.

Hunter: Can you come to GH?

Callie: Sure, what do you need?

Hunter: I need to give you something you might need to give to Anna.

Callie: Okay I'll be right over.

When Callie got to GH, she went straight to Hunter's room.

"What is it you might need me to give to Anna?"

Hunter handed Callie the envelope.

"What is it?"

"It's a letter for Anna,"

"You want me to give it to her why can't--" Callie stopped realizing what Hunter was doing.

"I only want you to give it to her if something happens to me, I tried talking to her about it yesterday but, we ended up going around in circles."

"She told me you guys talked yesterday when I asked her about why she wasn't at school."

"But you don't know what's going to happen the meds could start working," Callie protested on her friends defense.

"Exactly we don't know what'll happen, will you just hold onto it if something does?"

"Sure," Callie said.

"I better go so I don't get busted by one of the teachers at school,"

When Callie was out in the hall, she looked at the envelope and she just hoped she wouldn't have to give the letter to Anna.

Chapter 27

That night Anna was in Hunter's room.

"You think you should go home and go to bed?" Hunter asked with much effort.

"Nah, I can stay here," Anna said.

"Okay do you at least want to take me up on the sleeping idea?"

"I think I will take you up on that," Anna said crawling under the covers next to Hunter.

"I talked to my mom today," Hunter said quietly.

"What about?"

"She said she was sorry for trying to keep us apart,"

"Really?" Anna said surprise evident in her voice.

"Yeah, surprising I know, especially for my mother."

A comfortable silence fell between them as Hunter stroked Anna's hair.

"I love you," Hunter whispered.

"I love you too," Anna whispered before falling asleep.

The next morning Anna woke up and slipped off the bed walking into the bathroom not yet knowing what had happened.

Robin walked in the room with Patrick next to her. They started to check on him like they usually did but, they noticed something was up when he hadn't woke up yet. They looked at each other knowing what had happened.

Anna walked out of the bathroom and saw her parents doing the communicating with their eyes thing they always did.

"We need to talk to you," Robin said and they went out into the hall.

"What's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Sweetie Hunter's gone," Robin finished quietly.

Robin hated that her daughter had to go through the same thing she had to as a teenager.

Chapter 28

It was the day of the funeral. Callie and Anna were seated next to each other along with Caden. Robin and Patrick were seated behind them. It had been a week since her parents pulled her out of the room to tell her what had happened. 

"You okay?" Callie asked whispering in Anna's ear.

Anna nodded but she knew she wasn't okay, she was dealing with it but she was far from okay.

Before they proceeded with the last part of the ceremony Anna took off the locket Hunter gave her, she noticed that Alexis had the one that said his name on it with him in the casket.

"You knew about the lockets?" Anna asked as Alexis as she stepped beside her.

"Yeah, I knew I just didn't say anything,"

Anna put her piece of the locket in with his and it still made a perfect fit.

"Look Anna, I'm sorry what I put you guys though not letting you two see each other,"

Anna sighed she couldn't hold a grudge against Alexis forever.

"I know in your own parental way you were just trying to protect him so, I understand,"

"Thank you," Alexis said giving a weak smile.

After the last part of the ceremony and Anna was home she went up to her room and shut the door. Once she knew no one was looking she let the tears she'd held back fall. She walked over to her closet and slowly started going though her clothes. She stooped when her hand landed on a PC high sweatshirt. She pulled it out and hugged it closer as she remembered how she ended up with it…

Anna and Hunter pulled away reluctantly. Anna shivered from the cold and Hunter noticed.

"Here," Hunter said slipping off his white PC High sweatshirt.

Anna smiled and slipped it on sure it was ten sizes to big but, she didn't care.

"I love you," Anna whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

"I love you too,"

"I should go before your parents or worse my mom finds out," Hunter said.

Anna let out a moan…

That was only a month earlier it didn't seem that way now, some much had changed in a months' time.

Anna sighed slipping the sweatshirt over her head wondering how she would ever get over losing her first love.


End file.
